A Cure For Loneliness
by Shizu66
Summary: Draco and Harry have many issues to deal with after the war, can there love survived or is it doomed to failure. Warning: Possible MPreg. Pairings: HPDM[main]and SSSB[secondary]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of the character, but I due own my original characters to come soon.**

* * *

**A Cure For Loneliness**

**Chapter One – Memories of the War**

Draco lay awake in bed thinking about his past, remembering the end of the war. The events of that fateful evening flashed across the back of his mind, playing like a short film from his viewpoint.

_The dark lord stood facing the chosen one Harry Potter, while chaos ensued all around them, spells flying in every which direction. The two began throwing spells at one another, while dodging the others spells and adding chaos to chaos. The order was fending off the death eater as best they could. Draco eyes cast upon Remus and his cousin Nymphadora briefly several death eaters closing in on them. Draco was torn he didn't want to disobey Severus, he'd said to stay hidden, but he just could sit there watching. "Crucio," screamed out his aunt Bella and Draco heard his cousin scream out in pain._

_Before Draco knew what was happening he'd sprang to his feet and rush over to the scene, "Stupefy." He aunt lay on the ground and his cousin's screams had ceased. Draco jumped out of the way as a killing curse was throw at him and several death eater charged him. "Impedimentum," shouted a voice from somewhere near and a death eater went flying by him. "Reducto," he shouted shouting off another spell at the death eater and striking one. Suddenly he was lifted to him feet by his collar and he turned he fearful eyes upward. "Cru …Expellimarus." Two voices could be heard but the one voice was faster and a wand could be seen flying through the air. Draco was shocked the person who hoisted him to his feet was none other than Harry bloody Potter himself. Draco felt a pain in his abdomen as he was sent flying back and hit the ground with a thud._

_He then saw the body lifted to the air and hanging by it ankles, he picked up his wand, "impedimentum." His voice was weak but the spell worked none the less and the death eater was sent flying into the tree. Harry gave him a quick smirk, before dodging another curse and running off to help his friends. "Pertrificus Totalus," shouted a familiar voice as Draco pulled himself up. Draco heard the loud thud of a body hitting the ground and turned to see Hermoine fighting off several death eaters. "Colloportus," he heard himself shouting and four of the six death eaters went soaring into trees. Hermione looked him in utter shock, but quickly regained her composure and allowed him to cover her back as more death eater closed in on them. "Colloportus," the shouted at the same time knocking several of the death eaters off their feet before Hermoine was hit with Crucio and Draco was hit with stupefy. Draco slipped into unconsciousness, but was awoken a send later by Severus Snape._

_Draco looked around and saw Hermoine had passed out from the curciatus curse with a dementor closing in on her rapidly. Draco blinked, it wasn't just one dementor, now twenty had appeared on the scene and were closing in one the battlefield. Severus hoisted Draco up, steadying him and told him to run, before heading over to Hermoine, shouting of spells at Death eaters who tried to stop him. Draco wouldn't run, no he couldn't. He pulled out his wand and ran behind Severus covering his back and throwing spells and curses at any death eater that dare try to stop them. The dementor continued to appear on the scene and spread out bearing down on the order let and right. Several were heading for Severus and he right now and as they reached Hermoine, they were surrounded. Draco dropped down to Hermoine side and pointed his wand at her. "Ennervate." Hermoine eyes fluttered opened then went wide with fear. Severus stood wand pointed at the dementors, his face screwed in concentration. "Expecto Patronum," he shouted and a white wispy phoenix shot forth from his want scaring of the dementors and declaring Severus innocence all in one. Hermoine relaxed slightly but put panicked when she realized her wand was missing. Draco noticed this as Severus charged off his patronus chasing off dementors. "Accio, Hermoine's wand." Hermoine's wand flew into his hands as he helped he stand, and then handed her the wand. "Ready?" Hermoine nodded and lifted her wand concentrating. "Expecto Patronum," she shouted as the otter flew forth after the dementors. She and Draco charged back into battle, Hermoine fending off dementor and Draco throwing curses, jinxes, and spells at death eater._

_Draco tried to concentrate on his own battle as his eyes darted around to Ron, Luna, McGonagall and Neville. The four were all battling close to one another and spell and curse alike were be throw between them and the death eater. "Impedimentum, Expellimarus, Curcio, Imperio, Reducto, Expecto Patronum, Incendio, Stupefy." The spells were never ending and more then once did someone from the order need to be revived. Draco looked over to see Kingsley Shacklebolt drop dead after being hit by the killing curse. He felt himself get nauseas and tried to push the image aside and focus on the battle. Draco shot off another few spells and charged forward on his newly cleared path until he saw none other than Potter, once again facing off against the dark lord. Dementors were closing in around them and everyone else was too preoccupied to help him. Draco started to muster up as many happy memories as he could, of birthday and bed time stories, his first kiss, and fights with Potter, good times, "Expecto Patronum." _

_A white wisp poured from his wand and took the form of a ferret, then charged on toward the dementors. Draco held his memories of Potter at the surface and directed his patronus around making the dementors flee. Suddenly however his concentration was broken by the two voices shouting, "Avada Kedavra." Draco watched as the green sparks flew at on another, just by passing each other and heading for their targets. "No," shouted Draco and suddenly Potter was in the air hanging by his ankle the spell just missing him soaring past him head and in a flash of light Lord Voldemort lay on the ground dead. However there was no time to celebrate, the death eaters were outrage and several killing curses were sent at the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Draco didn't know what he was thinking, but he pointed his wand at Harry in an instant and shouted, "Impedimentum." Harry was thrown threw the air, narrowly missed by the killing curses, landing in a heap on the ground on top of a few death eaters. Harry jumped to his feet and charged back into battle and Draco rushed to his side along with Ron, Ron Hermoine, Luna, and Neville to do battle along side him._

_Things continued on for several more hours before the dementors had fled and all the remaining, still living death eaters had been rounded up. The next thing Draco remembered was waking up in St. Mungo's with Potter, Granger, Weasley and Snape by his bedside. He sat up and looked around a bit confused, but then he practically jumped on Potter, speaking as so fast he really had no idea what he said, apologizing again and again, before pulling Potter into a passionate kiss, which surprisingly, he returned with nearly as much passion. They finally broke the kiss and looked at each for a minute, then turned bright red as they turned and came face to face with their friends' totally disgusted faces. The three of their friends agreed they didn't need to see that and that was how it started. After that Harry and Draco started dated and eventually there friends and family (what family they had left) came to accept the relationship and warmed up to the two of them being together. Most expected it wouldn't be long before they married._

Draco sighed and looked at the picture of him and Harry on the nightstand. 'Near death experiences really are as eye opening as they say they are,' thought Draco sighing before he turned over on his side and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Please review :) --- Next Chapter - CH. 2 - Alone in America


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any other the characters, however I do own my original characters, please do not take them.**

**Note: Sorry for any oocness, you'll understand why by the end of this chapter definitely the next. Yes this is a Harry/Draco, i'm getting to it. I hope you all like Alyssa, please review. Also sorry about any spelling or typo errors.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Alone in America**

Draco lifted his head from him wet tear soaked pillow. It happened again, he'd cried in his sleep. He threw his pillow against the wall with all him might, his straying uncontrolled magic causing it to explode in a shower of feathers. He counted to ten trying to calm himself, then grabbed his wand and pointed to the remains of the pillow. "Reparo," he said and the pillow took shape again mending itself. He levitated the pillow to himself and wrapped his arms around it tightly burying his face in its softness. 'Why can't I be strong, why can't I get over him? I hate you so bloody much for doing this to me Potter. Why did you have to leave? I miss you so much, I feel so alone. Harry, please, please come back to me.' Draco practically drowned in his thoughts quietly crying to himself for at least an hour before getting up and heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

He took a long shower allowing his thoughts to be washed away in the hot water and then got out and dressed for the day. He walked over to the window of his hotel room and sat on the ledge looking at the small town below. He had been here for nearly a month now, but still he continued to cry in his sleep his painful memories of Potter always coming back to him. It was probably because of the picture of Potter he refused to get rid of, he just couldn't let go, he didn't want to, Harry and him were meant for each other, even if Harry didn't see it. He got up from his seat at the window and headed across the room, grabbing his coat and pulling it on before leaving the room. He walked over to the elevator in the muggle hotel and pressed the down button and waited. It was the same thing everyday, wake up, go for a walk in the park and explore the small town he now lived in and he'd done this everyday for three of the four weeks he'd been here. So far it was nothing like home and that was what he wanted, he hadn't seen any signs of magic or magical creature and everything seemed mostly normal.

Draco got off the elevator once it reached the ground floor and headed across the lobby floor to the door. "Hello Mister Malfoy." Draco looked down to see the little girl whom's father owned the hotel looking up at him. "Hello, Miss Allenbay." The girl smiled at him, he always treated her like a little adult, and it made her feel mature. "Mister Draco, are you going to the park again today?" The girl looked up at him with hopeful eyes and Draco just nodded. "Then may I go with you again today. My mommy and daddy are busy doing business." Draco smiled at her, his anger and sadness momentarily forgotten. "Sure, you can come, but you have to tell your parents first. I'll wait for you outside. Okay?" The girl nodded and bounced off to talk to her parents, while Draco headed outside.

He waited for Emmy to come out, she'd often accompany him on his walks and he enjoyed having her come along. She reminded him of the child he wanted to eventually have with Potter. 'A bouncy little girl.' Suddenly Draco was pulled from his thought by a small hand tugging on his coat. "I'm ready Mister Malfoy." Draco took the girl's hand in his own hand and began on their usual path to the park. He looked down at the girl who looked up at him; her parents really needed to spend more time with her. His own parents had showered him with love an attention when he was that age, 7, that had been so many years ago. "Emmy, you know you can call me Draco if you like." Emmy looked at Draco and frowned. "I know but I like you last name. I like calling you Mister Malfoy." Draco smiled at the girl, "very well then." He looked at her yet again, "after we go to the park, what should we visit today?" Emmy smiled brightly, she loved showing Mister Malfoy all the places to go in the small town. Emmy was silent for a moment as they walked before she spouted out, "how about that place with all those children. What did mommy call it?" Emmy thought for a minute, but couldn't seem to remember.

She looked up at Draco once again, "she says little kids go to that place when they need someone to care for them. I've never been in there before so it should be fun." Draco gave her a surprised look, "Emmy I'm not sure you want to go there. Places like that are called orphanages and children who do not have parent or family, go there to be cared for and try to get a new mommy and daddy to love them." Emmy frowned, what Draco said made her feel sad. "I think we should go, maybe you can take them to the park to one day. I bet they are sad with no, mommy, daddy or even a Mister Malfoy to take them to the park." Draco smiled at this statement, it was said in innocence, but was also very wise. Over the past month he'd found that he loved the wisdom children's innocent words often held. "I think you are right Emmy. We shall go visit them, you never know we might make a new friend." Emmy became bouncy and excited at this statement, "oh thank Mister Malfoy. We will have so much fun." The two head reached the park and Emmy bounded the rest of the way over to the playground, while Draco to a seat on one of the benches among the parents and watched Emmy play.

Draco heard one of the parents saying something about him but ignored him. Ever since he'd started letting Emmy come along (like he had a choice after the sixth time he told her no, and the sixth very nasty explosive tantrum) the others tried to talk to him at first, but just ended up talking about him because he never wanted to talk. The other parents knew Emmy wasn't his, but assumed he was the nanny or something like that, and were all rather worried about Emmy having such an introverted nanny. He didn't want to talk to them because he didn't want to end up talking about Harry. It happened whenever he talked to someone and it was a rather touchy subject, which always brought on stares and nasty comments from passersby. He hated the muggles opinion on same sex relations but he couldn't really blame them all too much after living among them for a month, he was beginning to see they were brainwashed by many things rather easily. He watched Emmy play for nearly an hour and mused in his own thought, blocking out comment made by the parents on benches around him. Finally Emmy came running over, "Mister Malfoy, we should probably start the adventure." Draco chuckled at her announcement, "well then, shall we?" Draco held out his hand to her and Emmy gladly took it. "Were off," she stated loudly. "To the orphanage," stated Draco and with that the pair marched off in the direction of the orphanage leaving several befuddled parents in their wake.

It wasn't long before they reached the orphanage. It was a rather larger off white manor with a blue door. The front yard was in closed with a fence and several toys lay scattered about the yard. Draco and Emmy entered the yard and walked up to the manor, climbing the steps and maneuvering their way around some toy on the front porch, making their way to the door. Draco raised his hand and knocked on the door to the orphanage while Emmy held his other hand tightly. They waited for a few second before an elderly lady opened the door. She smiled at the pair, "Good afternoon to you little Miss Allenbay and good afternoon to you to sir. How may I help you?" Draco looked at the woman, despite her cheery smile and warm voice Draco could feel the stress and aggravation radiating from the woman, but chose to ignore it for the time being. "Good after to you too Madame. Were just here for a visit, little Emmy thought the orphans could do with a little company today." Draco looked down at Emmy, "right?" Emmy nodded her head rapidly and smiled a big smile up at the woman, who sighed at the two, "very well then. Please so come in." The elderly woman stepped aside to allow the pair to enter. After they were in she shut the door and started down the hall toward a very noisy room, Draco thought for sure the children were in there but they walked right past it to a slightly quieter room, where several children of varying ages played. Emmy quickly bounced off to introduce herself to the children in the room and Draco turned to the elderly woman. He extended a hand to her, "Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure." The woman to his hand shaking it for a moment then released it. "Welcome Mister Malfoy, it was kind of you to bring her here to play. My name is Helena Bigsley."

Helena turned and headed down the hall passing the very noisy room rather quickly and Draco followed wandering what was in the room. The pair headed down the hall into a small sitting room, where to woman who looked like staff sat chatting over tea. The pair nodded at Helena and smiled at her and Draco. "Good afternoon," they greeted. Helena looked grumpily at the two, "stop yapping and go help Ilsy. The child is at it again, that one worries me. I really think that is something wrong with her." Draco frowned what could the child possible have done, or be doing. The two women walked quickly past Draco after hopping up past their chairs. It sounded to Draco like they had muttered something to the effect of 'that's the biggest understatement of the century.' Now Draco was very curious and her turned instantly ignoring the question Helena had asked him and strode down the hall after the women, just in time to see them head into the noisy room and hear screaming escape as the door promptly banged shut.

Draco made his way to the door with Helena tailing behind him and yelling for him not to go into the room. He pulled the door open anyway and way taken aback by the scream coming from a crib in the corner and the hurricane winds tearing through the room, Draco was very tempted to through a silencing charm at the screaming crib, but resisted the urge with so many muggles present. Draco pushed past the winds making his way to the crib, where he saw what was making such a fuss. He reached into the crib and picked the crying baby up. Immediately the screams subside to mere whimper and the winds suddenly stopped. The staff collapsed to the floor and starred in awe at Draco, even Helena gaped with her mouth open. Draco held the baby at arms length and stare at the baby for a second. She looked to be about a month old and had slightly tanned looking skin, a head full of black curls and large grayish silvery eyes (much like his own). He pulled the child into his chest and rocked her gently, as the staff approached him from behind. "I can't believe it," said one who handed him a bottle, "enjoy, that child is down right frightening." Draco shot her a very nasty looked, 'how dare a muggle speak of a wizard in that matter'.

The woman backed away quickly and the other two retreated behind her. Draco took the bottle and turned to Helena before he popped the bottle in the child mouth. "What happened to her parents?" Helena shrugged her shoulder, "we have no idea, she just showed up in the garden a few morning ago and since then, she has destroyed two other rooms and scared off half my staff." Helena frowned at the child and Draco gave her a murderous look. "Oh, honestly it is just a baby." Helena stepped back, "more like a little demon, but since you seem to like her so much, you keep her. I can have the paperwork ready in an hour." Draco was about to protest, but he knew he could leave the little witchling here with these muggles. "Fine, draw up the paperwork, I will be more than happy to take her." Helena nodded fiercely and hurried off to get started before Draco had a chance to change his mind. Draco grabbed a few things for the baby from the room before following Helena down the hall.

It was nearly to hours later before all of the paperwork was done and Draco had signed on the dotted line. Draco quickly gathered Emmy, who asked a million questions about the sleeping bundle in Draco's arms, but Draco promised to tell her later and when Emmy realized she would get her answer right away she quite down. After a good while the now trio reached the hotel lobby where Emmy's father waited with on of the parents from the park. Draco notices that his own trunk sat on the floor beside the man and quickly ushered Emmy toward her father. "What's going on," he asked. Mr. Allenbay frowned at Draco. "I am sorry Mister Malfoy, but I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave." Mr. Allenbay quickly picked up his daughter and turned away heading towards the elevator. Emmy waved to Draco, her eyes brimming with tears. "Bye Mister Malfoy. Bye baby," is what she mouth as she as the her and her father entered the elevator.

Draco glared daggers at the parent from the park, he wanted so badly to hex her into oblivion right now, but he didn't have time for that at the moment. He adjusted the bundle careful and then grabbed his trunk, wheeling it behind him as he strolled out off the hotel and around to the side. He had to find a fireplace.

He looked down at the little girl in his arms as he walked along alone in America. This was not the right place for him, it was time to go home, yes high time. Time to face the fact that Potter was long gone and he was now a father. Draco smiled at the baby, "Its just you and me now, huh Alyssa, just you and me." He kissed her gently on the forehead, "maybe you just what I need, Alyssa …Alyssa Fiona Potter Malfoy."

* * *

Next Chapter: Back in London 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP, nor do I own any of JK's characters, but I do own my original characters.

**Note:** Check my profile to learn when updates will be posted, I have a schedule up for when to look for updates for each of my stories. This is short one because I am leaving for a few days and wont have internet access, sorry its a day later than I sadi I would post. Better late than never.

**About Emmy:** One of the parents ratted on Draco's behavior and ran to the girl's father, obviously many lies were told, but Draco didn't get to here the story. By the time Draco and Emmy got back Emmy's father didnt think much of Draco or Emmy's safety as far as Draco was concerned. Sorry if I was a bit vague on that part of the story, I thought I hinted pretty well at what happned, without saying it because Draco was not there to witness it so he would not know. Anyway don't worry Emmy will be back, she is special.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Back in London**

It was not long before Draco found a small quite inn with a nice fireplace. There was no one in the lounge with the fireplace when he entered and Draco decided he'd best floo away before anyone ever even knew he'd been there. He held the now sleeping Alyssa closer to him and bent over to get some floo powder out of his trunk, then quickly closed it and fastened it tightly. Draco through the powder into the fire, "Malfoy Manor," he stated clearly. He then stepped into the fire with his trunk in hand and before he knew it he was walking out into the Malfoy Manor living room.

"Who there," called a familiar voice. Draco smiled. He knew that voice instantly. "Its me mother, I'm finally home for the US." There was a scurry of feet across the floor and within seconds Narcissa Malfoy had thrown her arms around her son, hugging him tightly. "My baby, my baby, your home. I was so worried, with no letter I had no idea whether you were okay or not." Draco's mother continued to rant, hugging him, causing the bundle between them to start squirming. "Mother please, your crushing Alyssa." Narcissa took a step back and looked to the bundle in Draco's arm. Her face lit up when she saw a tuff of curly hair and small tanned looking fingers sticking out of the blanket. She quickly pulled the bundle from her son's arms and carried it over to the couch proceeding to unwrap the blankets.

Narcissa looked over the awaken child, she looked nothing like Draco except she had his grayish silvery eyes, nonetheless she smiled brightly. "You've made me a grandparent. Oh Draco, she's beautiful. I love her already." Draco didn't have the heart to tell her that she was adopted and a muggle born, he figured those details could wait. He watched his mother as she summoned a couple house elves to get the nursery together for the new arrival, and then took a seat beside her. "You said Alyssa first, that's her first name. What is her full name?" Draco smiled at his mother, "Alyssa Fiona P--, er Malfoy. Alyssa Fiona Malfoy." Narcissa gave her son a look, which made him flush but decided not to question it. Draco inwardly sighed his relief when his mother didn't question him about what he was going to say at first. He'd almost told her the child other surname, and that would only end in disaster.

Draco was happy to retire to bed that night after bathing, feeding and putting Alyssa to bed. He was happy to be back in his own country, in his own house, in his own bed. He drifted into a peaceful sleep, only to be awoken by Alyssa at 2 a.m., but his mother took care of her and Draco got some much-needed rest. Life went on pretty much the same for a couple of weeks, with Narcissa helping Draco with her grandchild. Even after he told her that the child was adopted and not of pureblood status, she continued in her role as grandmother. She told him that it didn't matter, that the girl was a Malfoy and no one would question her blood status. The child was her grandchild, adopted or not, and that was all that matter. Several of his old friends dropped by, Blaise Zambini and his new wife and child, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and her husband. They were all delight to see Draco and more so delighted that finally after the Potter incident, he seemed happy.

The often dropped by and to visit him and Alyssa, making sure they were okay. All the while Draco was sure to keep the secret of the child first surname, never speaking it, when he gave her supposed full name. It was about two months later that he finally left the house to meet Ashlynn Zambini and her 14-month-old son, Jonathan for dinner at small restaurant in muggle London. Draco had become fast friends with Blaise wife, who was very helpful with teaching him how to care for Alyssa hair and skin. She notice right away almost that was child was obviously mixed, as she was also mixed herself, and directed Draco in the right direction. It was funny to Draco, how much 3-month-old Alyssa looked like she could be Jonathan's sister, save he had blue eyes and hers were gray. He found himself chuckling thinking, he'd probably looked like he'd married Ashlynn and had to kids since his break up with Potter.

Draco pondered this thought a little more as he sat down with Ashlynn and Jonathan, who were there already and waiting for him. Draco didn't even notice the familiar figure at the table by the window, whose jaw had just dropped. He greeted Ashlynn and placed the Alyssa carrier on the chair beside him and allowed the baby to sleep on. The pair dove right into a conversation about events from Draco's trip to America. Meanwhile the person from the table be the window had gotten up and moved closer to their table stating it had been to bright and was now listening intently to the conversation from a few tables away, although he could not hear much. Draco suddenly felt uneasy and looked over to Alyssa to make sure she was okay. Se was fine, but waking up, squirming around in her carrier. "Looks like someone is starting to wake up," stated Draco eyes still on Alyssa. "Oh good, I bet she hungry. You should probably feed her and settle her down quickly before the food gets here," stated Ashlynn. Draco nodded his agreement and started to fuss with the straps to the carrier before lifting little Alyssa from her carriage. He lifted her up about his head looking up at her and cooing at her, while Ashlynn fussed with her son's hair, and giggled to herself about Draco's new father behavior. The baby looked around with her large eyes until they landed on a figure a few tables away that was staring at her. She gave a small smile, not even knowing she was staring at none other than Harry Potter himself, her fathers ex-lover and part of her own namesake.

Harry didn't understand his sudden rage and hurt that flowed through him as the baby gazed at him smiling. He should have been happy that Draco was happy, but the fact remained that he was not. The sight of the child angered and hurt him. Draco said he loved Harry but he'd been so quick to move on, apparently marrying quickly and having children. Before Harry knew it he was on his feet and quickly stormed out of the restaurant trying to calm himself, Draco had turned his head at the commotion pulling Alyssa back down to him. He's only just caught a glimpse of Harry's back side, but his shape, hair and gate were unmistakable, it was Harry, that Draco was sure off. Draco looked over to Ashlynn, who obviously didn't understand why the man had just stormed out, but Draco quickly realized what it was that caused the reaction. Alyssa had not been looking at him at all, she was mostly likely looking at Potter and with her gray eyes it probably looked to Harry like Draco had moved on and started a family with Ashlynn. Draco paled, Harry would hate him and all second chances would be gone, this had to rectified. He looked to Ashlynn, then put Alyssa back in her carrier, "I have to go I just remembered I have an important matter to attend to concerning Alyssa." Ashlynn frowned when it clicked, that had to have been Potter. "Draco, let him think what …" She was promptly cut off by Draco, "I can't what would you do If Blaize misunderstood something between the two off you and stormed off." Ashlynn didn't answer. "That what I thought." With that Draco rushed out of the restaurant with Alyssa just in time to see Harry disappear around a corner further down the street.

Draco hurried after him, and managed to tail him for about six and a half blocks before he lost him. Draco sighed; he'd lost Harry, forever this time. Draco turned to head back in the direction in which he came, and succeeded and walking right into Harry. "Why are you following me Malfoy?" Draco felt a twinge of hurt from Harry calling by his surname, but it was more so by the fact that he seemed angry and very irritated. "Harry, it was all a misunderstanding in the restaurant …" Harry snorted in annoyance. "What there to misunderstand Malfoy, just having a little outing with the wife and kids, right," Harry snapped. "Harry …," Draco began but Harry started to walk away, huffing and giving Draco the figure. "Oh stop being a stupid git Potter, I am not married," shouted Draco at the top of his lungs, "This is my daughter, yes, but I adopted her because she needed me. I most certainly was not going to leave her with those people. It was obvious what they thought of her. They thought she was a freak, because a few strong winds produced when she was clearly upset." Draco finally calmed down his shouting rant over and Harry now facing him again, clearly not knowing what to say.

Fortunately neither of them had to fore Alyssa promptly started wailing in protest of the resent events and demanding a bottle. Draco immediately put the carrier down and removed Alyssa from it to try and calm her, whilst Harry calmly approached the two. Harry stood in front of Draco and Alyssa, just staring at them as Draco got a bottle out of small bag, which had been shrunken, in his pocket. "Draco, it has been over a year. I have not seen hide nor hair of you during that time, yet you said you loved me with all your heart." Draco frowned, "Harry I don't think this is the place to be discussing such matter." He looked around the alley, which the pair seemed to have ended up in. Harry crossed his arms and frowned, "Fine lets go to the Leaky Cauldron instead."

Harry picks the carrier up off the ground and turns starting to walk in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron with Draco following behind feeding Alyssa.

* * *

Next Chapter: CH4 – Night at the Leaky Cauldron 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Note: Sorry it took so long. Its really emotional and cute though.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Night at the Leaky Cauldron**

The pair made their way to the Leaky Cauldron and just as they were getting closer, Harry stopped. Draco gave him a concerned looked as he was handed Alyssa's carrier. "Harry," Draco started, but Harry raised a hand to quiet him and pulled his invisibility cloak out and slipped underneath of it. "Just get a room so we can talk, neither of us need any rumors to appear in the paper tomorrow." Draco nodded picking Alyssa's carrier up and opening the door to the pub, pausing for a second to allow Harry the chance to slip by. Draco walked up to the counter and asked for a large private room for him and Alyssa, then placed the child back into the carrier while he waited for the key to the room.

This way, "Mister Malfoy, follow me. You'll be staying in our best room, room 20. I hope it is to your liking." Draco followed behind the man that was leading him; he could feel Harry's presence just behind him. The group stopped at the door and the man opened room 20 for Draco before handing him the key. "Is there anything else I can do for you Mister Malfoy?" Draco was about to dismiss the man when he remembered Harry was there and spoke up, "no one is to enter this room and no one is to disturb me and my daughter. We have had along day, and I will make sure you pay dearly if we are disturbed." The manned paled slightly; no one ever took a threat from a Malfoy lightly. The man quickly turned and left, mumbling something about not renting out the room on either side of room 20.

Draco walked into the room in no particular hurry, making his way over to the bed, before sitting down, putting the carrier on the floor and lifting Alyssa once again into his arms. He watched as the door seemingly closed itself and Potter pulled his cloak of making himself visible once again. Harry crossed the rather spacious room to the king size bed in the center of the room. He took a seat next to Malfoy, who was now busy changing Alyssa's wet diaper and blatantly ignoring Harry. Even after Draco finished the pair sat in silence, for a while the only sound to be heard was soft breaths and the occasional popping of a spit bubble produced by Alyssa. After about 15 minutes however Draco had just about enough. Without even looking at Harry he stated, "Harry James Potter, you wanted to come here to talk and you have a lot more explaining to do than I do, like for instance why you left me in the first place. So I'd suggest you start talking, but I did not come here to waste anymore of my precious time on you."

Harry had turned to Draco the minute he began to utter words, however Draco was not even looking at him and that was the only thing that stopped him from lashing out the bitter words thrown at him, while he spoke. 'Why was he not even looking at him?' Anger and hurt took over his mouth and before Harry knew it he was speaking, "Isn't it obvious Malfoy, I'm not stupid, I knew it would never work."

This caused Draco, despite not wanting to look at Harry, to turn to him. "What do you mean obvious, like hell its obvious. And what all this nonsense about not working? What are you getting at Potter?" Draco voice was dripping with venom, even still his shock leaked through and he fought to keep his voice at an appropriate level, for Alyssa's sake.

Now it was Harry's turned to be confused, "What do you means it's not obvious? I knew you didn't love me, how could you truly love me, we were enemies for 7 years! I could see it in you eyes, at some point in time you would leave me and I be so utterly alone! I could let that happen Malfoy, I wasn't going to let you Draco Malfoy make a fool out of me!"

Draco gently, but quickly put Alyssa down, who was now whimpering due to Harry's shouting. Draco was fighting hard to control his temper, but his temper was winning and as he began to speak his voice quickly rose to shouting level. "Harry, how dare you? Do you really think so little of me? I've given up a lot to be with you, I thought my mother would never speak to me again and my father he nearly disinherited me. I could have lost everything, just to be with you Harry. The man I loved, the _man _whom I thought knew I loved him, and the man I thought loved me back. The past is the past Harry. You need to grow up and except it. The world does not revolve around you, just because you wish it so, doesn't mean it will be. If you really think so little of me Potter, then I don't need to be here." With that Draco quickly span around and gathered the crying Alyssa in his arms and headed for the door not even worried about the carrier.

Harry reached out a hand and grabbed Draco stopping him from leaving. "Get your hands off of me Potter," he snarled. Harry continued to keep a firm hold on Draco's arm and Draco wasn't making any effort to get away. Harry's mind was reeling; he was franticly thinking of how to keep Draco there. He knew that if he let go, Draco would walk out and probably never look back. Harry's heart took over for his mind and he started to speak more calmly. "Dragon, please, please, do not leave me. I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said." Harry had let go of Draco but Harry's use of Draco's pet name kept him firmly rooted in the spot in which he was standing. "Dragon, please look at me. I need you to look at me. Dragon, please turn around." Harry's voice was quivering and tears flowed freely down his face, he was looking at Draco, whom still did not turn around.

Harry felt his heart sinking as Draco stood with his back to him, refusing to look at him. Harry had enough, "You want the truth Dragon? Well here it is." Draco turned to face Draco cradling Alyssa in his arms. _Finally, thought Harry as Draco turned to face him._ "Dragon, I love you more that I could ever say and quite frankly it terrifies me. This isn't the same as when I had a crush on Cho, it was so much more. I was so confused, I loved being with you, but since it was so different from what I felt for her, I thought maybe its just lust, maybe I don't love him. My mind refused to accept what my heart knew was right. That is that I love you. I was terrified that if I might be just lusting after you, maybe you were just lusting after me. I was afraid that you didn't love me, afraid that you'd walk out on me. Afraid, afraid that our whole relationship was a joke." Harry blurted out everything to Draco and Draco took it in silence, but inside he felt like just dying.

"But I was wrong Dragon, I love you with all my heart and soul. More than a year has passed and I still think about you everyday, and it hurts so much to know we aren't together. I stopped seeing you, you turned away my letters, and then you disappeared. I worried about what would or had happened to you. Then I see you again, sitting in the café, with a what looked like a wife, a son and a daughter." Harry stopped for a minute trying to regain is composure and wiping the tears from him face, although they still fell freely. "The only thought that came to mind when I saw that little girls silvery gray eyes was I've lost him and so I got up and stormed out. Then you went and followed me and I just wanted to get away, I couldn't bare coming face to face with you after the café. Now we are here. After you said you're not married, I was ecstatic. Ecstatic that I still had a chance, but now you're threatening to leave me again." Harry took a few steps toward Draco who just stood still, "Dragon please don't leave, please lets talk." Harry dropped his voice to barely a whisper, " I need you Dragon. I love you more than life itself."

Draco had tears falling down him face now, "why didn't you just ask, we could have avoided this mess." Draco voice was barely above a whisper and it cracked as he spoke. Harry place his hand gently on Draco's shoulder, "I was afraid, to afraid that the truth would be an ugly one, but I can see I was wrong and I am truly sorry." Draco looked into Harry's eyes, they shone with love more so than a year ago and it melted his heart, but Draco looked away. "What do you want me to do Harry, do you want me to take you back now? How can I do that now Harry, what about Alyssa? I have her to think about now. How can I even be sure you trust me Harry, how do I know your doubts are gone. How …" Draco didn't get to finish the last question as Harry gently but swiftly pulled him into a kiss.

Their lips met, landing softly against one another's, a small spark jumping between them. Harry poured everything into the kiss baring his soul to Draco, deepening the kiss, lips crushing against Draco's with urgency, expressing the desire, the need, and the love he felt for Draco. Draco melted into the kiss, returning the emotion Harry poured into the kiss with his own. Draco parted him lips slightly as Harry's tongue begged for entrance. Harry ran his fingers gently through Draco's hair, slipping is tongue into Draco's mouth, tasting him. Their tongues met and gently glided about on another, dancing, Harry leading Draco.

A small hand reached up and twined little fingers into Harry's, now long locks, which as always looked wind swept. The little finger played with the strands for a minutes as the two me on either side on the baby kissed. Then unintentionally, the small hand pulls hard on the long dark locks, and the kiss is broken. "Ow," mumbled Harry and Draco quickly snapped back to reality and went about detangling Alyssa's fingers from Harry hair. Harry smiled at Alyssa, then his gaze drifts back to Draco, his hand reaching up to caress his Dragon's cheek. Draco touched his forehead to Harry's, "I accept you back my Phoenix, but I won't be so accepting a second time." Harry smiled and gave his love a quick kiss, "trust me there won't be a next time, your stuck with me." Draco smiled, "good I wouldn't have it any other way."

Harry stepped back from Draco and looked at Alyssa, "Dragon, I think this would be the perfect time for you explanation." Draco looked at Alyssa as well, "I suppose your right, now would be the best time I suppose." Draco took Harry's hand and walked over to the bed, "Sit down Phoenix, it's a long story." Harry took a seat next to Draco and Draco jumped into his story. He told Harry of his hurt, going to America, the Allenbay hotel, little Emmy, the orphanage, how he got Alyssa, coming home and the time he spent at home so far. Harry listened intently to the story, smiling widely at Draco's interaction with Emmy and Alyssa. "Wow, that quite a tale. I'm happy your mom excepted Alyssa, but why are you so sure she is muggle born?"

Draco smiled, " a wizard would never leave their child in the care of muggle who them did not know, nor would they leave the child with a someone who did not know the child had magic." Harry frowned. "Well, that's the case usually and when I do magic it usually startles her." Harry nodded in understanding, "Well any case, at least her grandmothers seem to adore her." Now it was Draco's turn to frown. "Not, if she knew that truth," he said wearily. Harry cocked an eyebrow, "what do you mean by the truth, what truth?" Draco blushed slight and turned away from Harry, "the truth about her name." Harry was thoroughly confused now and gave Draco a concerned look. "Dragon, look at me." Draco slowly turned to Harry, his slight blush apparent. "Dragon?" Draco's blush deepened. "What is her name," asked Harry slowly. Draco couldn't hold Harry's gaze and looked down, " I told my mother it was Alyssa Fiona Malfoy," Draco started. Harry waited for him to continue and when he did he questioned him again, "but?" Draco turned increasingly redder. "But, her actual, given, legal name is Alyssa Fiona Potter-Malfoy." Harry's jaw dropped and Draco continued to stare at the floor, but also waited for Harry to say something.

"Potter-Malfoy?" Harry couldn't hide the shock from his voice. "Yes, I just … I just … I missed you, I wanted to be with you and her name was one way to have a piece of you always." Harry felt his heart melt at the words his love spoke. He gazed at the girl and found himself asking, "Can I hold her?" Draco sent him a bright smiled and handed him Alyssa. Harry gently took the girl and held her close to him. He looked down into her silvery gray eyes and felt himself falling in love with the little baby. He looked back to Draco, "She is beautiful. How old is she?" Draco smiled, "Three months old." Alyssa reached up and touched Harry's nose. "I think she likes you Phoenix." Harry gave the child a kiss on the forehead, before handing her back to Draco, "good because she is stuck with me too." The two stare into each other eyes for a minute, wordlessly telling each they loved the other. Finally their gaze was broken as they were drawn back to reality by light snoring. The two looked to Alyssa to see her sleeping in Draco's arms.

Harry gave a small chuckle, as Draco yawned, "I think she has the right idea Dragon. We should go to bed, it's been a very long day and an even longer evening." Draco nodded, placing Alyssa in the center of the bed and before quickly getting ready for bed and climbing in beside Alyssa. Harry quickly got ready as well and climbed in on the other side of Alyssa, turning toward Draco and Alyssa and gazing at the two sleeping forms. _This is definitely right he thought._ He draped an arm over Draco and Alyssa before drifting off to sleep himself.

Harry was awoken a couple hours later to a whimpering in his ear. He cracked a eye open to see Alyssa whimpering and tears running down her face, he was going to wake Draco, but his love looked like he needed the sleep, so he scooped the little one up into his arms and reached for his wand on the nightstand. Harry cast Muffliato around him and Alyssa and searched for her bag, whilst her cry's got louder. He finally found it after a minute and quickly pulled a bottle out. Harry transfigured a footstool into a rocking chair and sat with Alyssa, calming her before giving her the bottle. Alyssa sucked at it gratefully and snuggle into Harry arms, as he rocked gently in the rocking chair. Twenty minutes later Harry continued to rock in the chair with Alyssa, she was finished eating and now slept peacefully in Harry's arms. _If this is what life will be like from now on, I wouldn't trade for anything in the world, thought Harry as he got up and went back over to the bed._ Harry sat down on the bed and lay down with Alyssa asleep on his chest, his hand lying gently on her back and her snoring ever so slightly. He was about to put her back on the bed, but Draco rolled over, latching onto his arm and snuggling up to him and that was all it took, he was asleep almost instantly.

Draco woke an hour later worried about feeding Alyssa. He felt Harry warmth next to him and saw Alyssa asleep on his chest. His eyes roamed the room and he noticed the rocking chair with the bottle on the seat. He smiled knowing Harry had let him sleep and fed Alyssa when she woke. He snuggled back up to his love and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

NextChapter: CH 5 – Making it Official 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, but I won my original character, enough said.**

**AN: I know the last chapter said this chapter was suppose to be called 'making it official' but I needed this in between chapter and you will see why between chapters 6 and 8. Also this chapter will be show how much time has passed by during the war, remember after the war only about 3 and a half years went by. Oh and lemonyness to come in the next chapter. The and 3 and a half years included the year with Alyssa.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – First Birthdays**

Harry woke the next morning to whimper coming from his chest and gazed up with sleepy eyes to see Alyssa awake and ready to be fed. He felt Draco sit up beside him and looked up at him. Draco bent down to give him a kiss, "Morning, my phoenix." He sat back up and gathered the crying Alyssa into his arms. Harry sat up as Draco got up from the bed gathering his wand and summoning a bottle for Alyssa. "Morning Dragon, Morning Lysa." He watched as Draco sat in the rocking chair he transfigured during the night and preceded to feed Alyssa. Draco looked at Harry, "Already got a nickname for her", he laughed, "That was quick." Harry smiled, "Well she is my daughter too, after all." Draco smiled, it felt good to here that. Harry looked at Draco more serious now and frown, "We'll have to tell you mother sooner or later and I prefer sooner." Draco frowned and nodded, neither of his parents would be happy, but he didn't care he had his phoenix and his little angel and that all that mattered.

"Don't worry, I prefer sooner too. Probably later today, because I've already been hiding it for two months now." Harry nodded, "Right then, I better take a shower." Draco smiled, "okay", he said watching Harry take his shirt off and stroll into the bathroom. Draco gently rocked in the rocker with Alyssa, listening to the water running from Harry taking a shower and watching a Alyssa slowly drifted asleep on the bottle. He rocked her for a while longer, until Harry exited the shower in nothing but a towel, his hair dripping wet. Draco could feel the blush creep across his cheek as he gazed at his lovers body, well toned muscles shone beneath tan skin, but he was also slender. His eyes were as green as ever and stood out against the raven colored hair that hung over his shoulders. Harry smiled as his lovers eyes traveled over him, his lust apparent.

He walked over to Draco and placed a kiss on his cheek, then moving to his ear. His wet hair slicked against Draco's cheek giving Draco a slight chill. "Your turn, Dragon," whispered Harry practically purring. Draco gasped slightly and tried to regain his composure, getting up from the rocker and placing Alyssa on the bed before walking into the bathroom. Draco quickly closed the door behind him and disrobed trying to ignore his slight hardness and decided a cold shower would be appropriate this morning. While Draco took a shower, Harry cast a drying charm on his hair and a scorgify spell on his clothes before dressing and pulling his hair into a loose ponytail, with a small emerald green ribbon. After his was dressed and his hair was a tame as he could manage Harry sat on the bed and gazed at Alyssa, reaching over and gently running his hand over her soft nearly black curls. He smiled at the girl, if one was not close enough, one would assume that the child's extremely dark brown hair was black, but no it was definitely brown.

He was so entranced by the little girl that he did not realize Draco was done with his shower until he spoke. Harry turned to see, while he gazed at his new daughter thinking about the huge turn his life had just taken, Draco was already dressed and his hair was neatly pulled back into a tight, long ponytail at the base of his neck with bangs that hung just past his chin and cover most of his left eye on the left side of his face, due to a natural part more to the right side of his head then to the center. He smiled at the man he loved so, for he was truly a thing of beauty. "My, but don't you look quite dashing. Although when do you not," says Harry making a statement more than asking a question. Draco smirked, " You are looking not too shabby yourself, Phoenix." Harry got up from the bed, made is way over to Draco and gently wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him close. The pair gazed at each other for a few minutes, just enjoying the embrace, before Draco enjoyed the silence. "Harry?" "Yes Dragon." "Are you really ready for the chaos that is about to ensue, yet again?" Harry moved one hand up Draco back hugging him closer. "I am ready for anything, I will not leave you. Please trust me Dragon. I truly do love you." Draco relaxed into the embrace as Harry spoke and sighed contently, "I trust you Phoenix, I love you too. With all my heart."

The pair lingered in the embrace for a small while longer before breaking apart sharing a small kiss, then gather up Alyssa thing and readying themselves to leave. Once everything was all packed away, Draco gathered up Alyssa, Harry slipped under his invisibility cloak and the pair slipped out together. Draco quickly paid the bill and the pair left, no one none the wiser. Once they found a quiet place with no one around, Harry slipped the cloak off and the pair apparated to the gates of the Malfoy manner. Draco release the ward and then he and Draco walked toward the house hand in hand, Alyssa asleep in the carrier, which Harry now carried. Harry gave Draco's hand a reassuring squeeze; letting him no everything would be okay. They made to the house and Draco unlocked the door so they could enter. Draco pushed the door open and walked into the house heading down a very large hall, his and Harry's footsteps echoing as they walked.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, blur of long blonde hair pounced on Draco pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. "Mother, please," Draco, pleaded, as he was deprived of oxygen, "Mother, I am fine, just spent the night at the Leaky Cauldron. Please, I can not really breathe." Narcissa slowly released Draco and seemed to take notice that Harry was standing in the hall with the two of them. "What is he doing here," she asked, then looking from Harry to the carrier she said, "Unhand my grandchild and be gone." Narcissa reached out a hand and attempted to take the carrier from Harry, but Draco stepped between the pair. "Mother, leave him be. He is not going anywhere." Harry remained silent while the pair began to argue, as he did not want to make the situation worse. "Draco, surely you cannot forgive Potter after what he has put you through. I will not have him in my house and I do not want him in your life." Draco looked rather annoyed, but sighed; sadly this was what he had been expecting. "Mother, I have forgiven him. We have discussed our mistakes and have come to the conclusion that our breakup was nothing more than a huge misunderstanding …" Draco was interrupted form his little speech by his mother screeching, "Misunderstanding, MISUNDERSTANDING. Surely Draco my darling son, you are not so foolish to believe that to be true. He left you without so much a second look back." Harry quickly cast a muffliato charm around the trio, so the shouting that would get worse would not wake Alyssa.

Narcissa was interrupted from her rant by Harry, "I left him yes and it was in my own stupidity, but you have no right to say that I never so much as glanced back. I thought of Draco everyday, try as I might I could not get him out of my head. He swam through my dreams and I wanted so badly to just go to him and tell him I was sorry and how stupid I was. However he went to America and I figured he had moved on and that I would just have to accept that little fact. When he came back and I saw him with Alyssa, having lunch with his friend and her child, it was like my greatest fear was realized. You will never believe the relief I experience at knowing Alyssa was adopted and Draco was not married. It meant maybe I still had a chance. Last night we talked and realized the mistake that had been made and I told him I love him and he said he loved me too. I DO love him and I want to be with him. I will not leave him again, I WILL NOT LOSE HIM." By the end of Harry's speech both him and Draco were in tears, Draco grabbed his hand to reassure him. However, Narcissa was not convinced, "I am ashamed to call you, you fool hearty boy, my son. This family will not be made a mockery off, be gone both of you. You are no son of mine." Narcissa turned with a dejected look on her face, he back now faced the new family. "I am sorry you feel that way mother." Narcissa pushed back a sob, "just leave. I will come to pick Alyssa up to spend Sundays with her, but other wise I want no part of this union." Draco sighed turning and heading toward the door with Harry and Alyssa, "very well, goodbye mother." With that the new family left, to start a new chapter in their lives.

Time flew by quickly for the trio; Harry and Draco moved in together and began to raise their little one together. As always everything Harry did was big news and his living with Draco made the front page of the Daily Prophet. Harry adjusted to Alyssa, learning to change diapers, to calm her, read her bedtime stories and sing to her. Draco was very happy with his new life. He, Harry, and Alyssa lived in a large manner surrounded by woods and a rather large meadow. He would often watch Harry and Alyssa interact, smiling at the pair, they were his world. He and Draco fell more and love with each other and their child as the months passed. Alyssa learned to crawl, said he first words, Daddy and Papa, eventually to stand and walk. Narcissa kept her word and spent nearly every Sunday with the little girl even staying for dinner on the occasion, although Draco knew it could be years before she warmed up to his relationship with Harry.

Draco sat in the living room, it was a couple days after Christmas and he was thinking about Alyssa upcoming birthday in January and his up coming wedding, which was to be held the first week and February. Draco sat in his chair and his thoughts drifted back to Christmas Eve. Harry had suggested they all open one gift early and Draco agreed wanting to see how Alyssa would react to opening presents. He was happy to give his little one her kitten early, but had not expected Harry's give. _The pair stood in front of the fire place and watched as there little one picked up her kitten and hugged her. Harry turned to Draco, "Dragon, would you like your gift now?" Draco turned to Harry, "Yeah just let me get one of your for you to open." Draco was about to go to the tree when Harry grabbed his arm causing him to turn around and look to Harry. Harry was down on one knee with a small box in his hand. Draco gasped his mind whirled, this couldn't be happening, Harry was about too ask him for his hand. Draco blushed deeply as Harry spoke. "Dragon, you mean so much to me. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and Alyssa and I know more than ever I want you in my life always. Dragon, would you do me the honor of marrying me." Draco was speechless, he could not say anything, and so he just allowed Harry to slip the platinum band onto his finger. Throughout the band the alternated emeralds and diamonds, it was quite exquisite. Draco flung himself into Harry arms, "I love you so much Phoenix. I can't wait to be married to you." Harry smiled and hugged his love, "I love you too Dragon. So set a date and we will plan the wedding. I am ready whenever you are." Draco pulled back from his love, "In February, on Valentine's Day." Harry nodded and kissed his love._

Draco's memory ended and he got up from his chair, grabbed some parchment and a quill, and then returned to his chair. He started to think about the guest lists that would be needed for the two events, Alyssa birthday and his wedding. He wrote down the names of a few of his Slytherin friends; Severus, Pansy, Theodore, Gregory, Vincent, Blaise, as well as there family members husbands or wives and children; and then he started on the people he knew Harry would want to come; Granger, All the Weasley's added children included, Mad Eye, Tonks, Lupin, and their child, as well as his godfather Black whom, they dragged back from the veil, thanks to Grangers genius (mudblood know it all). He wrote down the names of some important people he wanted to invite, ministry members and business people, then put a star next to them meaning they were strictly invited to the wedding only. He then went back to revise his fiancés list of guest, adding Chang, Lovegoode, Longbottom, Thomas, Finnegan, and all of the Hogwarts professors, which were of course apart of guest strictly for the wedding, minus Chang, Longbottom, and Lovegoode, whom were invited to both events. He looked back over the list and marked Mad Eye for wedding only, he didn't want to scare the children.

Once his list was completed he called on one of his house elves to ready dinner, as Phoenix and Lysa would be home soon. They were out for the day looking for things for the best men to wear. Ron, Sirius, Severus and Blaise would be acting as best men, and although Draco thought them not needed, Ginny, Hermione, Ashlynn, Luna, and Pansy would act as their brides maids. Draco smiled to himself, he was really looking forward to his wedding, but first he needed to finish planning Alyssa first birthday party. Draco summoned another sheet of paper and went about planning things for his daughter's party, starting with presents, things she needed, things she wanted and things he wanted he to have. He didn't even notice the door open or the sound of little feet padding over until Alyssa tugged on the parchment in his hands. "Dada, na na bum de bloo bar," she mumbled out her nonsensical babble. Draco picked up his little on and hugged her, "Hello, sweetie, just going over some things for special day." Harry waltzed over with a smirk on his lips, "No doubt a list of things you are going to give her that she does not need." Harry picked up the list and smiled, kissing his fiancé on the forehead, "I know you to well my love. Now, I believe Dobby and Twinky have dinner waiting for us in the kitchen." Draco's stomach growled, as he rose, "Dinner sounds quite nice," he admitted.

The trio headed down to the dining room to see their food set and waiting for them. They took their places at the table Alyssa in he high, a small plate of cut up food in front of her, with Draco beside her and Harry beside him. The tucked and started to eat. Draco turned to Harry, "Did you find a color that would work with all the different shades of skin as well as We – Ron's hair." Harry nodded at Draco, "I decided it would be best to go with a dark blue, not so dark that is navy, but not so light that it makes Pr – Severus or Sirius look odd. Both of them are way to pale." Draco smiled, "I think dark blue will work fine, and if the were dark blue I think the girls should were a powered, pale, or baby blue." Harry nodded again, "Powered, then." Draco chuckled, "well that was easy. Now for Alyssa birthday, do you think you could get Hagrid to get some unicorns the kids to pet? I think Alyssa would enjoy that." Harry frowned, "I don't know, you know unicorns are fussy around boys, but I will talk to him. For Alyssa, I think I will be able to convince him." The trio finished their dinner and continued to hammer out the details for Alyssa's party, Alyssa herself, being mostly oblivious to what was going on and more focused on how much food she could drop to kitty while daddy and papa talked.

The days passed by and the couple continued working on the details of the party. Hagrid had agreed on the unicorns and even offered up Buckbeak as entertainment, but Draco quickly pushed that though out of Hagrid's mind. The Weasley's were coming early to help with set up, purple, white and picks streamers were going to be put up on the trees and shiny colored unicorns were charmed to float in the air around the trees and over the tables, well out of reach. Sirius would entertain the children with his transformation and play mutt for a while. Harry was going to demonstrate his patronus later on in the day, while Hermione was going to spend some time floating the children for fun. Ginny agreed to charm the kinds faces be painted like different animals and the twins would be providing fireworks once the sun went down. Remus was going to some kind of magic with fire and light, Draco still wasn't quite sure he knew what it was or likes the idea all that much. Lastly after Hermione finished he first task she would was going to do something special for the kids, Draco was worried because he knew Hermione would never do anything dangerous. Draco walked into the clearing in the woods closest to the house and immediately began dictating where things should go and making sure everyone stayed on task, without actually doing any work, but he was after all a Malfoy.

About an hour later Harry can out carrying Alyssa, wore a pretty lilac colored dress. All the decorations were up and the guest had begun to arrive. Alyssa looked around excitedly before she caught sight on the unicorns over by the trees and squealed. She tried valiantly to be released from Harry arms, but to no avail. Harry quickly gave his fiancé a peck on the cheek, "Darling I think we should allow her to pet the unicorns, otherwise I think she might just get dropped." Draco chuckled and followed his love over to the unicorns which were quickly becoming a hit among the children mostly girls. Ashlynn held Jonathan up to pet the unicorn and the unicorn tolerated this as Jonathan was only to boy or not. Little Victoria Weasley was on her tiptoes petting the unicorn, her shimmering long strawberry blonde hair trailing down to her waist, she was about 4 and a half now. Harry held little Alyssa out to the unicorn so she could pet the beautifully creature and little Teddy Lupin walked over standing beside his godfather, the little 5 year old boy staring wide eyed at the creature, his hair currently a shocking shade of cyan.

Tonks waltzed up with Fleur and the pair scooped up the children so they could pet the unicorns. "Wotcher Harry, Draco," Tonks greeted the pair. "Ello 'arry, Draco, is a pleasure as always," greeted Fleur. "Hello, Tonks, Fleur. It is good to see you, I can see the little Victoria and Teddy are doing well," says Harry and Draco just smiles happy to let Harry do the talking. "Oh yes, 'arry Victoria is juz fine," says Fleur. "Yeah, Harry, plus Victoria and Teddy get on great, best of friends you know. Draco turned to Ashlynn and started to talk to her about how life was and how Jonathan was, after a few minutes he took Alyssa from Harry, as she seemed to be done petting the unicorn and ventured over to Ginny, who was currently charming Fred or was it George's face. Draco rolled his eyes, they we so childish sometimes. He looked over to Fred's little boy who was about the same age as Alyssa and was just a troublesome as his father. His face was painted like a tigers and he was looked rather amused into the mirror beside Ginny.

Ginny finished with Fred and then moved onto Jonathan, who got his face painted like an alligator, Draco mused over the spell she had used the spell made the child appear to made the child's face look like a human form on the animal. "Well, hello there little miss birthday girl. I know exactly what to give you," greeted Ginny. Ginny pointed her wand at the paint on the table and muttered a spell then pointed it at Alyssa and closed her eyes. When she opened them Alyssa looked as though a beautiful colorful butterfly landed on her have wings open. "Wow," exclaimed Draco as he put the little on down in front of the mirror. She squealed and babbled pointing at the mirror. "My Ginny, that is some spell, so realistic, where did you get it from?" Draco chatted with Ginny about the spell, which she had apparently gotten Severus to invent after agreeing to scrub all of the cauldrons in his lab clean. Alyssa toddled over to Hermione with Luca, Fred's son and following behind her, she watched excitedly as Hermione floated her own six-month-old Alison up and down. She tugged on Hermione's robes trying to get her attention, which she did successfully and quickly found herself in the air laughing while Alison had been sat down. Hearing Alyssa laughing many people started to gather around and the children all lined up for a turn. Severus picked up his goddaughter once her turn was over, "Hello, Alyssa. I missed you little one." Alyssa hugged her godfather, one of the four she currently had. She touched he face and babbled, assuming about how it was charmed to look like a bat, Ginny's pay back for the cauldron cleaning. He took out his wand and banished the face paint. Harry walked up, "Hello Severus, if you don't mind it is time to eat and have some cake, and to do so we need the birthday girl." Severus frowned slightly, but his face quickly returned back to normal. "We shall continue this conversation later little one," he said.

Everyone gathered around the table and sat down before the food appeared and everyone tucked in and jumped into conversations catching up and exchanging stories while eating. Draco was currently having a conversation with Blaise, who sat beside him, about jobs and ministry happenings. Hermione, who was rather interested in the hairstyles dresses and thing, had dragged Harry into a conversation about the wedding Harry wasn't really thinking about at the moment. The finished eating about forty five minutes later and proceeded onto the cake, most everyone rising and gathering around Alyssa smiling. The large group began to sing happy birthday to the girl and waited patiently at the end for Draco to get her to blow out the candle. Draco cut it the very large unicorn shaped cake and handed out pieces of it to the guests. Everyone enjoyed the cake and when they were finished Sirius stood up on the table.

"Alright kiddies, uncle Sirius has a big surprise for all of you. Who wants to see it," he announced loudly. All the children turned around and shouted me, even Luna shouted me although she was far from being a child, and Neville frowned at his fiancé. "Alright," shouted Sirius as he jumped from the table, all the children watching and transformed midair landing behind the children who spun around. "Yay," they all shouted and clapped as they ran over to pet and cuddle doggy Sirius. Sirius allowed himself to be petted, poked and prodded for while, but then took off and the children gave chase, running around him for a while. Sirius ran between the legs of different people and the children followed him through his makeshift obstacle course and once they got the idea, Sirius slowed down so that the youngest could keep up. He ended his game by jumping up onto Severus and giving him a sloppy dog kiss on his cheek, before jumping off and watching Severus be pounced on and kissed, by the kids, one by one. Sirius changed back while the children were preoccupied and with Severus, who looked extremely annoyed and rather livid. The last on the children was removed from Severus and he got to his feet turning to Sirius, "Black," he roared, " I am going to curse you into the next millennium." Sirius was known not to take the threat lightly as Severus approached him, but he wasn't thinking and Gryffindor impulse to over, so he suddenly found himself with his arms around Severus' waist, pulling him close. "I'd much rather you kiss me," he whispered in Severus ear. That only resulted in several shocked gasped as he was magically thrown into a tree and Severus stalked off saying, "Ugh Black so like you to ruin a party for me, I'm so bloody tired of your ridiculous advances. Just because you are of your particular persuasion does not bloody well mean that I am as well." Sirius stood wincing and walked in the opposite direction, hurt written all over his face.

Hermione piped up trying to drawn attention away from the pair, "How about that surprise now, huh kids?" Hermione rounded up the children who quickly forgot the incident and became excited about the surprise. Remus and Harry went after Sirius, while Draco went after Severus. Hermione conjured several canaries out of thin air and made them to air tricks for the children while the situation was resolved. It was not too long before Harry, Remus and Sirius returned, followed a few minutes later by Draco and Severus, all looking much better. Draco and Harry smiled and announced it was time to open presents because the sun would set soon, so everyone gathered around and the spent all of the sunset opening the many presents that Alyssa had been given. When the sun finished setting Harry rose and announced it was time for his bit of fun and gathered the children over him, "Now, this is only work if you all give me a happy memory okay, so close you eyes and think of something happy. Then count to three and open your eyes okay." Harry smiled as all the kids who were old enough to understand, did as instructed, and he was surprised to see them producing small wisps of white foggy light. He chuckled to himself, he hadn't been expecting that but the memories must have been really happy and he knew emotions gave way to accidental magic. He mustered up his own happy memories and whispered Expectum Patronus, watching his white stag burst forth as the children opened there eyes and stared with glee at the wisped in front of them, then oooed and ahhhed when Harry's patronus collected up the small wisps as it trotted by.

Harry patronus disappeared and Remus came over to the children, "Now for my surprise before the last surprise of the night. Severus if you would, please shield me." Severus walked over and encased Remus in a partially open magical shield. Remus took out his wand and whispered incendio. The children watched awestruck as flames spouted from Remus' wand and he began to a slow and deliberate fire dance for them, whilst Severus held the shield and made small lights dance about the flames magically. Everyone was in awe at the display, all eyes watching and all conversations silenced. When the pair ended the display, they received a standing ovation, Sirius seemingly cheering the loudest, although no one was sure whether it was for Remus or Severus. Severus spoke up, "Now before we all return to the comfort of our homes, the Twins Fred and George, had a special nighttime spectacular to end Alyssa's birthday. Fred, George." Fred and George came up, " we have to go to the meadow, so gather up your children and lets get going."

Fred and George lead the group to the meadow, where they had conjured several blankets so the families could watch the spectacular comfortably. Harry, Draco and Alyssa took a blanket. Ashlynn, Blaise, and Jonathan took another blanket. Pansy and Theodore got onto another blanket; Neville and Luna took another; Fred, Luca and Angela took another; George, Cho and Hannah, took another, Gregory and Vincent another; Ron, Hermione, and Alison, another; Remus, Tonks and Teddy to another; Ginny and her mom, dad, to another; Percy and new wife Rebecca to another; Charlie and his husband Blake, and there son Adrian to another; Bill, Fleur and Victoria to another, leaving one blanket left. Sirius took the last blanket and Severus sat begrudgingly on the blanket with Sirius, as far away as possible. Sirius gave Severus a somber look, then settle down on his side of the blanket in his dog form. Fred and George waved their wands to begin the spectacular and settle down to watch. Alyssa watched and gasped in surprise as there was a loud boom, that startled her then very pretty light in the sky, "Wook, papa," she said before talking assumedly about the light in babbles. The first fireworks to go off spelled out 'Happy Birthday Alyssa' and everyone smiled with several of the children going ooohww. The next fireworks went about spelling each persons name out and each family cheered when they saw their names appear in the sky.

Sirius looked around at all the couples and families, all cuddled up and enjoying the show. He then looked back to Severus, staring for a moment and then began to inch closer slowly. Severus noticed immediately that Black was getting closer to him, but he promised Draco, that no matter what he would not cause another outburst. Severus watched the mutt inch closer until Sirius head was in his lap and the mutt looked up at him with big blue and very sad eyes. Severus looked around to make sure no one was watching and no one was, they all seemed to be enraptured by the fireworks to pay him and Sirius any heed. Severus wanted to hex the mutt and he rolled onto him back and shifted back to his human form, his head still in Severus lap. "Severus, I am sorry. Sorry for everything, for assuming you were gay, for making unwanted advances, for torturing you in school, for the werewolf trick, for the lose of your best friend. I know that you will probably never forgive me, but I wish you could at least try. Ever since I have gotten back from the veil, I have thought about everything I did wrong in my life and everything I missed out on." Sirius looked up at Severus, who was looking at him and locked eyes with him, then continued on happy he was listening. "I have thought about all I have tried to overlook and things that I tried to ignore. One of those things was my feeling toward other men and another my feeling toward you. I know it was stupid, but the whomping willow trick was all because that morning I found myself lusting after you, after a particularly intimate dream." Sirius blushed deeply at his confession, stopping for a moment, but continuing on not wanting to be interrupted.

"I was so confused. How could I think about you in that way when I was supposed to hate you? I wanted to get you I thought maybe you had slipped something into my food, but now that I think about it that was foolish. The fact that I could even think that tells me you didn't do any such thing and it was your dark, mysterious manner, that made you sexy as hell, and Merlin I wanted you. Even after your hate for the other and I increased ten fold. They were upset because of what I'd done and you would never forgive me and still won't, but please so forgive Remus, he had nothing to do with it." Sirius finished his little speech, his confession and watched as Severus thought it over. Severus looked at Sirius, he could not even fathom forgiving he, but then why did he want to. He knew why, this man sounded so desperate for forgiveness even if it was for his friend and not for himself. He sounded desperate for a reprieve, for a second chance and also sounded desperate for these things to come from Severus. Severus would forgive him, even if it was not given lightly. Severus growled in annoyance, stupid Black making him go all Gryffindor, "You and Remus are both forgiven," he hissed, "Draco and Harry are both right. It is high time the past remain in the past."

Before Severus knew what was happen Black had popped up and was hugging him for all he was worth, as well cutting on his oxygen supply. He was about to force the man off of him when he felt his shoulder becoming wet and heard a whimper sob in his ear. _Was Black crying?_ Severus pulled the man back from him and saw his eyes wet with tear, he was indeed crying. Severus felt a pang of sorrow in his heart and his hand responded instinctively, wiping the tears form the man eyes. "Thank you," he whispered, "You don't know how much this mean to me." Severus just nodded as Sirius looked into his eyes searching for something, that he did not seem to find, as he looked down dejectedly. Severus became annoyed, "Will you quit it Black and act like you annoying Gryffindor self, for heaven's sake Black. One would think you'd turned into a bloody female" That was all it took, Sirius' Gryffindor impulse took over and he found himself kissing Severus fully on the mouth. Sirius and Severus were both surprise when Severus began to respond to the kiss. Sirius broke the kiss and looked around and Severus quickly did the same thing. They both let out a sigh of relief, very happy no one was watching, apart from Harry and Draco who quickly pretended not to be looking but Severus and Sirius did not notice.

Sirius leaned over to Severus ear and growled seductively, "I want you Severus and I always get what I want." Severus nodded momentarily at a loss for words, had he just heard Sirius correctly. Sirius moved around Severus, seating himself behind the potions master, slipping his arms around the man and pulling Severus back to him. "Black what the bloody hell are you doing," hissed Severus his voice low and deadly, his trademark scowl on his face. Sirius rolled his eyes, "holding you," he answered. "Typical Slytherin cannot even tell we you are being held." Severus made no effort to get away but hissed for Black to let go of him, but Sirius pointedly ignored him, and resumed watching the fireworks. Severus settled more comfortably into Sirius embrace and resumed watching the fireworks; he most certainly did not want to draw attention to the fact that Black was bloody holding him. Everyone continued watching the fireworks, as a dragon danced through the sky, followed by a lion, a snake, a raven and a badger. By this time all the children and most of the adult to were asleep. Harry and Draco watched as Snape tried to cling to consciousness, but was helplessly being lulled to sleep by Sirius' rhythmic breathing and gentle embrace as the fireworks died down. It was not long before Severus was taken over by the desire to sleep and Sirius as well not long after, the pair curling up on the blanket, Sirius still holding Severus.

Harry smiled at the couple before noticing his fiancé was no longer watching and was asleep as well. He looked around everyone was asleep and the last fireworks went off writing 'goodnight' in the sky and the blanks sprouted walls becoming tents. Harry laughed lightly, the twins knew that it would be a long show and most would not make it though, so it appeared the party was no a sleepover. He summoned Dobby and Winky, asking them to take the present in the house and then finally allowed sleep to overcome him and settled down with his family for the night.

* * *

**An: Severus and Sirius pairing was thrown in for a reason, due to a plot change in my head. Plus I couldnt resist, I love them together lol. Also sorry, if the two seem a bit out of character. Thanks to all who reveiwed, keep them coming, I love reviews, they give me inspiration to write and to update.**

**Next Chapter: Ch 6 - Making it Official**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Deaging, AU, nonslash.**

**Author's note: Sorry it has been so very long in between updates. I must say that my muse is very finicky as of late. I also do not have a home computer, which thought finally I hope to remedy by next month and I am so excited. This chapter is unbetaed for the time being. I am at the library and simply do not wish to wait to post it. I am going to try to update my story in rounds since I have chapters, yes chapter written for each. The update order is as follows:**

**Pair Up, then Everything Unexpected, then A Cure for Loneliness, then Life Renewed, followed lastly by Hogwarts Marauders Era! Please be patient I am writing, but my stories have been sitting for way to long and I would like to try to finish them all.**

**In better news, I am an aunt with a brand new little nephew having been brought into the world. I am just gushing over him.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - A Family Outing

Draco sat in the living room going over some last minute details for the wedding. Life was in an uproar since a week after Alyssa's party; Draco was determined to have the perfect wedding. All the morning had been dedicated to making certain the manor and the ballroom were clean for the wedding and reception. Draco was happy to be able to use the Malfoy Manor for the reception, but was even happier about the fact that his mother had finally come around, even if it was just two weeks ago. There were still the threats aimed at Harry if he ever dared to leave Draco, that were rather nasty, but otherwise his mother was excited about her baby getting married and wouldn't miss it. Tomorrow was the 13th of February and he they would have the last dress rehearsal before the wedding. Draco was wishing on every star in the night sky that all would go as planned. After the fitting, Severus nearly beheading him for having to wear a color other than black, the flower mix up and early delivery, as well as the dinner menu for the reception which was lost and reworked twice; Draco was ready to just be married.

Draco laid his checklist to rest on the table and looked over to Alyssa who was sitting on the floor with a rubber chicken in her hand. She was highly amused by the Weasley twin's prank wand and waved it around laughing as it changed and changed back. He could not help, but to watch her with a smile on his lips. He had to silent thanked his little girl she was one of the reasons his life was so good right now.

While Draco gazed, at Alyssa, Harry walked in and hugged him from behind, his arms wrapping around Draco's shoulders.

"Hey Dragon," he said before kissing his fiancé on the cheek. "Almost done," he asked looking at the checklist on the table.

"Hello Love," said Draco softly picking up the list. "As far as I can see everything is all taken care off. I am very excited to see us happily married."

Harry smiled releasing Draco, "that's good because I thought maybe we could go out to eat tonight. I am happy and excited for our wedding as well, but we will be spending a whole week away from Lysa, so we should spend the evening together."

Draco smiled, "that sounds like a very good plan. I will miss our daughter so much while we are away. To be away from her for a whole week, I can hardly imagine it at all."

Harry smiled nodding at his love while laughing lightly. "Think of it as a week of pure bliss for your mother. Surely that will put you at ease."

Draco joined in the laughter at Harry's comment knowing it to be fully true. "Alright then let's get ourselves together so that we might enjoy a worry free evening out."

Harry nodded and went to retrieve their wand waving daughter, who dropped her toy upon seeing her daddy and raised her arms to be lifted. "Daddy," she exclaimed before spewing out incoherent babble at an amazing rate. Harry simply hugged her with a laugh and retreated out of the living room behind Draco.

The evening found the trio at a very familiar restaurant, but neither could figure out why as they we're seated and even while they ordered their meals. It had been day time the last time they had visited and nearly a year ago.

"Harry," questioned Draco in the middle of Harry's sentence.

Harry stopped talking and gave Draco a question glance.

"Does this place seem as familiar to you as it does to me?" Draco spoke to Harry, but his eyes roamed the restaurant as if to examine it.

Harry nodded, "Yeah it does, but for some reason I just can't seem to place it. Though I guess since you are familiar with it too, then that means we have been here before.

Draco nodded in turn, "I cannot place it either, but it is definitely very familiar to me."

Harry laughed before helping Alyssa to maneuver a glass of pumpkin juice to her mouth. "Don't think about it Dragon. It will continue to elude you if you do."

Draco gave a small snort, "elude, mmh Phoenix. Since when do you speak in such a manner? I think you have been spending too much time at work. The others aurors finally expanded your vocabulary."

Harry glanced at Draco giving him a pout at the insult, even thought it really hadn't raised him. He cracked a smile and then nearly jumped out of his seat as Alyssa knocked the cold glass of pumpkin juice into his lap.

Draco found himself laughing so hard he nearly fell out of his seat while Harry frowned at the cold wetness that seeped through his pants.

"It's not funny Dragon," he said fully rising from his seat and pulling his wand out to banish the mess and dry his pants.

"Yes, yes it was," said Draco, "you should have been paying closer attention."

Alyssa babbled something neither man understood which caused them neither to break into laughter before they proceeded to finish their meals.

In all the time in the restaurant neither man realized it was the very same restaurant where Harry first saw Alyssa, assuming incorrectly Draco has successfully moved past him. They left none the wiser simple happy to have finished a peaceful meal as a family. No one coming up to ask for an autograph, a picture, or an impromptu interview, the latter of which occurred at an increasing rate over the year especially now their wedding was just days away.

They walked through Diagon Alley looking at the displays in the shop windows before going into a toy store to buy a new toy for Alyssa, a stuffed companion for her to have while they were away. While they browsed Draco turned to Harry a question brewing in his mind. Harry gave him a quizzical look, but waited patiently for Draco to gather his thoughts.

"Harry," he said softly still looking at his fiancé curiosity written all over his face. "Do you think our godfathers will soon follow our lead putting their differences behind them and moving forward?"

Harry looked up to the ceiling and Alyssa, whom he carried in his arms, copied him. "I don't know," he said his eyes coming back down and continuing to look over the stuffed toys. "Why do you ask?"

Draco frowned slightly at the answer, but continued on to make his point. "Severus spoke about a date two weeks ago. He said Sirius was rather insistent and he agreed to get him off his back. The pair went out, but Severus did not enjoy himself and does not wish to go again. However, the opposite can be said for Sirius."

Harry turned and really looked at Draco wondering how he knew what Sirius could feel about the date gone horribly wrong, but said nothing knowing his love would explain especially now he knew he had Harry's full attention.

Draco knew to explain at Harry's expression and nearly laughed at Harry's silence. It seemed the pair had truly grown to know each other very well. "Severus has expressed a certain amount of exasperation with Sirius who has asked him no less than 6 times for a second dates," said Draco parroting much of Severus own words.

Harry laughed lightly shaking his head at Draco, then laughing harder when Alyssa parroted his movements. Draco had to laugh as well, at his daughter's antics, while he waited for Harry's explanation.

"Dragon, trust me, that by no means did Sirius enjoy the date. I asked him about it and he said it was an absolute flop as they found out neither of them really knows anything about the other. He said he wanted to a try a second date, something simple so that they could remedy that. Sirius is nothing if not persistent, he will keep at it."

Draco's eyes went alight with understanding before laughing. "Would it be terrible of me if I left my godfather to figure this one out on his own? He is so lacking in proper social etiquettes."

Harry laughed shaking his head, "no, Dragon. I think this time it would be best if the pair is left alone." Harry paused momentarily, considering something, but then said, "for the moment anyway."

Draco nodded with a smirk before his attentions turned to Alyssa who seemed to be excited pointing at something. She babbled to Harry wiggling in his arms in an attempt to get the item she pointed to. It turned out to be a stuffed dog that greatly resembled Sirius and this made the pair laugh wholeheartedly before purchasing it for their daughter.

Continuing on their way through Diagon Alley found the little trio waltzing into an ice cream shop despite the fact that it was actually February. Harry and Draco shared a chocolate ice cream, but gave Alyssa a smaller vanilla cone. By the time they finished their ice cream Alyssa's little teeth chattered from the cold and Draco had to reluctantly cast a heating charm on her coat. He was still wary about using magic on her since she was so aware of magic and so magically strong at such a young age.

Harry placed an arm around Draco as they continued to walk, a warmed Alyssa sleeping peacefully in Draco's arms despite the ice cream she had just eaten. She was likely to be up at 5 the next morning, but they would leave Narcissa to deal with that. Harry looked onward and gave a contented sigh. "Just imagine Draco. In just ten years we will be pulled down the alley by a very excited Alyssa wanting to get all her things for Hogwarts."

Draco looked to Harry and smiled. It was nice to know Harry was looking forward to the future, a future with the three of them together. "I love you," he said his eyes finding Harry's.

"I love you too," said Harry giving Draco a gentle kiss. The pair walked a little longer before heading home. The next day was going to be a long one full of last minute preparations.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it so very short. I wanted to have this little outing, but did not want to make the wedding chapter even longer than it already is. It will be the next chapter and may not be up for another 2 weeks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Deaging, AU, nonslash.**

**Author's note: Sorry once again that it has taken so long to get a new chapter out. Its been written for a while, but finding time to type is becoming a problem, even working in a computer lab, I have to help the students so I often get distracted with their problems. Good news is that I have ordered a new laptop, which should arrive Saturday and alleviate that problem. I am very excited for my new laptop and printer to get to the store for pickup. The order remains as was, so next on the list is Hogwarts Marauders Era (though I might skip again, not likely though):  
**

**Pair Up, then Everything Unexpected, then A Cure for Loneliness, then Life Renewed, followed lastly by Hogwarts Marauders Era! Please be patient I am writing, but my stories have been sitting for way to long and I would like to try to finish them all.**

**New news: My sister is pregnant, so I will be an aunt three times over soon. Another nephew, I am severely stoked!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Making it Official**

Draco awoke to a cold bed and a note on Harry's pillow.

Morning Dragon

Sorry I am not there, Mione was here at the crack of dawn insisting we should not see each other before the wedding. It's a muggle tradition for good luck or something to that affect.

Love

Harry

Hello Draco

This is Hermione. Fear not, I fully intend to have Harry ready and waiting for you at the altar. Ashlynn and Blaize will be by later to help you get ready.

Sincerely

Hermione

Draco wanted to frown at the fact the he could not see Harry, but found himself smiling at the tradition. It seemed to him to scream out Hermione's support of their wedding and their relationship. She wanted it to last, just as they did. Draco simply couldn't be angry, he did not think anything could ruin his day, so long as at the end of it he was happily married to Harry and they officially became a family. Draco smiled as he got out of bed and went to take a shower. Ashlynn and Blaize were extremely punctual, so Draco knew the pair would be arriving shortly.

"Harry, stay still, will you? Why are you fidgeting so much? Alison and Alyssa can both hold still longer," scolded Hermione as she attempted to tame Harry's wild locks.

"Mione, you know as much as I do that trying to make my hair neat is pointless. Even now that I keep it long it does its own thing," Harry complained as Hermione went about taming his hair with a brush.

Hermione frowned, "If I can tame my hair for the day, then I can tame yours too." She was finished brushing and proceeded to braid Harry's hair tightly.

"Ow, Hermione! What are you doing? It bloody hurts. Cut it out, leave it Mione," Harry complained loudly.

"Be still Harry, I'm nearly done. Trust me it will be worth the pain. Women have to go through this far more often than you ever will, "She said combing her fingers through a few tangles as she braided the last inch of Harry's hair.

Harry groaned wishing Hermione's fingers would fall off so he would never again have to suffer the torture when Hermione announced she was finished. Harry happily jumped up, but Hermione grabbed him and turned him around. She smiled at him as he looked in the mirror at his hair that except for a few strands in the front was neatly pulled back into a tight braid.

"You looked very handsome Harry. I bet Draco will be ready to cry when he sees you. Come now let get that tie on you and take care of that scar, I bet I can hide it. I promised Draco I would have you ready and waiting for him. We do not have much time left."

Harry was slightly surprised by what he was. No one had ever been able to tame his hair. Leave it to Hermione to the one, though it made sense as she was the one friend he had that had hair as wild as his own. As she spoke he smiled at her and when she moved to help him with the tie he turned to her unsure of what to say.

"I …" he started before losing his train of though and ending with, "thanks Mione."

"You're welcome Harry," said Hermione.

Ashlynn watched Draco twiddle his thumbs while he stood in front of the mirror looking himself over once more. It was a habit he thought he had broken, but picked right back up in his nervousness.

Blaize cracked a smile trying hard not to laugh at his friend. "You look great Draco. You should really stop worrying. I can count on one hand how many times you have looked anything less than great."

Draco turned to Blaize and flashed a smile, "I am amazing aren't I. I have a great family line, full of such beautiful people."

Blaize shook his head and Ashlynn laughed. "Overkill Draco. We all know you think highly of yourself," snorted Blaize.

Draco pouted slightly before returning his gaze to the mirror. "Are you sure my hair shouldn't be lowered. I'm not a girl. Hell, Harry has more feminine features than I."

Blaize shook his head looking to his wife for help on the question. She merely giggled, "I do not think Harry would agree. Dray you worry far too much. It is hardly a high ponytail, just because it isn't at the base of your neck."

She went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Relax. Harry loves you no matter what your hair looks like."

There was a knock at the door and in popped a head full of red hair, in blue dress robes. "Five minutes until the ceremony begins. Ashlynn, Hermione needs your help with something real quick. Blaize I need your help before Severus hexes Sirius," said Ron with a frown.

He received a trio of frown from his announcement. Blaize turned to Draco and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, giving him a look, before heading out to deal with his former head of house. Ashlynn slipped out behind him leaving Ron standing in the door looking at Draco.

Draco gave him a curious look, but he simply handed Draco a note and headed out to help Blaize. Draco opened the note and smiled at the words "I love you Dragon" in Harry messy scrawl. He tucked the little note into his pants pocket before checking his appearance once more and heading out.

Harry stood in the hallway leading to the ballroom of Malfoy Manor watching as their bridesmaids and groomsmen headed in paired off. Each smiling brightly as they passed many rows of guests, pictures flashing every few minutes. His and Draco's wedding was the event of the decade and so to avoid being hounded they personally selected the reporters they wished to write about their wedding.

Harry could not help, but to smile brightly as Alyssa and Victorie walked up the isle jointly holding a basket, tossing flowers, and waving as they made their way very slowly to the front. They were followed closely by Teddy and Joshua, holding the pillows' containing Harry and Draco's bonding rings.

Draco stepped up beside Harry slipping his hand into Harry's. Harry turned to Draco, his eyes filling instantly with love and appreciation for his soon to be bonded, his love. Draco returned his gaze admiring his love and feeling deliriously happy.

The pair headed down the aisle, keeping their eyes on one another hands linked tightly as they walked. They did not notice the eyes tearing up at the beauty of the moment or the soft smiled directed at them from all over. They just saw one another and the love they had for each other.

When they reached the ceremony master it was a moment before they looked to him, but he seemed not to mind waiting patiently. The ceremony master smiled at the pair as they looked to him and began.

"We have gathered here today to bond in marriage Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy. They proclaim great love and devotion and wish to cement their shared feelings. If there is anyone who wishes to protest this marriage this bond speak now or forever hold your peace."

Harry could have sworn he heard so some say, 'and be hexed into oblivion, not likely,' and he smirked fighting laughter.

Draco however bristled slightly at the comment, his eyes gliding over to where his mother sat up front. He felt momentarily guilty as his eyes slid back to Harry his mother remaining silent and the ceremony master continued on.

Draco barely registered the words spoke by the ceremony master until he heard his name being said, "Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Harry James Potter in sickness and in health, war and peace, the good times and the bad, to be bonded to in love and in marriage till death do you part?"

Draco smiled feeling very sentimental in the moment. It was ridiculous, he felt like he would cry as he said, "I do."

He watched Harry who watched him while the ceremony master spoke to him, "Do you Harry James Potter take Draco Lucius Malfoy in sickness and in health, war and peace, the good times and the bad, to be bonded in love and in marriage till death do you part?"

Harry smiled brightly looking into Draco's teary eyes his own shining with unshed tears. "I do," he said breathing a soft sigh.

Draco sighed as well while the ceremony master pronounced them Harry James Malfoy Potter and Draco Lucius Potter Malfoy. Neither had to be told what came next as they leaned and shared their first kiss as husbands. The passionate kiss was met by much cheering and applause, but as they pulled apart the pair wished it could have lasted until the nights end.

Draco, Harry and the wedding party headed out making their way to the parlor room to receive the guest blessings and well wishes while the finishing touches were placed on the ballroom for the reception.

As the guest greeted one another and came to hug Draco and Harry, the pair found each other's hand once more holding tight and looking very much the picture of happiness.

Narcissa walked up to the pair holding her granddaughter with a small smile on her face. "It seems as though now I have two sons and a granddaughter to spoil." She handed Alyssa to Draco and hugged a surprise Harry before pulling away. "My threat still stands though."

Harry nodded giving a little laugh, "Do not worry you will never have to make good on that threat. That said I will not be forgetting it either."

Draco shook his head and hugged his mother. "Congratulations my little dragon in the night sky. Your mother is so proud," she whispered.

Harry and Draco sat at the wedding party's table, after they all made their way into the ballroom for the reception, enjoying a few moments to themselves with Alyssa while they eat. The other's around they seemed to understand and left the pair alone to talk.

"I will have to ask Hermione to teach me how to do a braid. You look delicious, love, it really suits you," said Draco.

Harry blushed and covered Alyssa ears for a moment, "You look far more delicious than my love. I simply cannot await our honeymoon so that I may ravish you."

Draco blushed and pulled Harry's hands away from Alyssa's ear, "until tonight," he said with a sly smile before proceeding to feed Alyssa the rest of her mashed potatoes.

The pair finished all too soon and it was time for their first dance. They held each other close and moved slowly about the floor, just the two of them until their song moved into another and they were interjected by Narcissa wishing to dance with her son.

Harry moved to retrieve Alyssa and returned to dance with his baby girl. Soon everyone was moving about the floor intermittently. From the corner of his eyes, Harry spotted Sirius ask Severus for a dance followed by Severus' refusal. Harry felt bad for his godfather as the man made his way onto the dance floor with some random guest. Who was that person?

A couple songs later Harry and Draco were seated for a much needed break, but Alyssa remained on the dance floor happily carried about by Severus as he gave her his first dance of the night. When they finished he passed his goddaughter off to her grandmother and made his way back to his seat only to be interjected by Sirius once more. Again Sirius walked off to dance with little Teddy. Harry and Draco frowned at the interaction thinking it would lead to nothing good.

The pair continued to talk and greet guest that come to speak with them, but kept a close eye on their godfathers.

Sirius had just finished dancing with Alyssa and returned the now sleeping girl to her parents. He turned looking across the dance floor for Severus, intending to get a dance out of the man even if Severus hexed him first, but he was becoming frustrated and a bit put out by Severus constant refusal. Despite what was said at Alyssa birthday it seemed Severus wasn't really willing to give him a chance.

Sirius walked over to where Severus walked over to where Severus sat and stood before him with a smile. "Third time's the charm," he question before holding out his hand, "how about if Severus."

Severus glared at Sirius his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Black, your advances are unwanted and you are getting on my nerves. Find someone else to dance with. I am not interested."

Sirius frowned, his temper flaring. He had been extremely patient with Severus thus far, but his patience was wearing thin and he was growing angry in his frustration. He wished things could be easier, but the hard road seemed to be the one he was destined for.

"Merlin pants Snape, it's just one dance. Quit being such an arse," Sirius growled before turning and stomping moodily out of ballroom to clear head.

Severus faced adorned a smug look until he felt someone looking at him and turned, slightly confused, to find the source. He found two someone glaring daggers at him, their expressions set in anger. They seemed to both be saying if you ruin our reception there will be HELL to pay. Severus frowned and his frown only deepened when Draco mouthed fix it how and turned to Harry who was trying to soothe him.

Severus was seething as he went to find the idiot Black. He was angry he was being blamed for Blacks departure when Black was the one who was being a bother.

He nearly collided with Sirius as he went to exit the ball room and was surprised to see the man appeared to be relatively calm and collected. He blinked for a moment before collecting himself, "One dance Black and then you had better leave me be."

Sirius was shocked wondering why Severus changed his mind, but nodded and pulled him onto the dance floor just as the music began to slow.

Severus instantly regretted his decision as Sirius' hands were placed just above his hips which left him to put his hands on Sirius' shoulders. It was very awkward as they swayed, Severus staring at the ground and Sirius frowning.

"What's your favorite color," Sirius suddenly asked causing Severus to look up slightly bewildered though the emotion only read for a moment.

"Midnight blue," he answered.

Sirius grinned and gave a laugh, "just like you eyes," he said.

Severus was surprised by the statement. He could count on one hand how many people actually noticed he had blue eyes. Lily, Draco, Albus, Minerva, Poppy, and now Sirius made six. He nodded in response to Sirius statement curiosity rising.

Sirius smiled, "Mine is blue as well, although more a sapphire blue I guess is what you would call it."

Severus nodded as they continued to sway wondering why Sirius was asking him stupid small talk questions.

"What's your favorite hobby," he asked next feeling a bit saddened because he knew the ending of the song was approaching.

"I enjoy brewing most, but I am sure are well aware of that, otherwise I would say I enjoy reading," he said before pausing for a moment.

Sirius was about to respond when Severus asked why he was asking stupid question. He bristled slightly fighting the instinct flaring up, but quelled the urge to yell. "Our first date was horrible because we really do not know anything about each other and so I figure if we did you wouldn't mind a second date."

Severus frowned at Sirius logic. Sirius seemed genuine in his intentions and affections and it was throwing Severus for a loop. It was true their first date had been horrendous, but it wasn't as though Severus was trying to enjoy it. He had forgiven Sirius to a point, but he wasn't sure he should try to be with him. He simply did not think it would work.

"Snape," said Sirius bringing Severus out of his thoughts to see they had stopped dancing. "The song is over," said Sirius as another began. He released Severus, but Severus did not release him.

Instead Severus' eyes slid over to Harry and Draco who seemed to be watching him, smiled plastered on their faces.

"Um, Snape …," said Sirius softly, " … Severus."

Severus eyes came back to meet Sirius and he decided, for now, just as at Alyssa party and to make Harry and Draco happy, to just go with it. He slid his arms behind Sirius neck and stated they should keep dancing. Sirius readily agreed putting his arms around Severus and pulling him closer. They simply swayed for a moment before Severus said it was Sirius turn to ask the question. Sirius couldn't help but to grin.

Harry and Draco smiled at the pair before turning to each other once more. "He really should not fight it so hard," said Draco, "I really think they would be good for one another."

Harry laughed and Draco gave him a look. Harry smiled, "yes, they would good from one another. Sirius needs more boundaries and Severus could stand to lose some."

Draco frowned, "not funny Phoenix. Be serious for a moment."

Harry only laughed harder while Draco glared for a moment before realizing his mistake, rolling his eyes, and laughing with Harry.

"Let's not think about tonight Draco. This is our night, come dance with me Dragon," said Harry softly.

Draco expected happily his sleeping angel off to his mother.


End file.
